


If The Shoe Fits Wear It

by JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meh, Multi, Other, Washingdad, Washingmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest/pseuds/JamilamsAndWashingdadAreDaBest
Summary: THIS CAME FROM A REALLY REALLY WEIRD DREAM!pls dont judge mehbtw this is the musical looks even tho in my dream was alex as a red head;-;
Relationships: George Washington/Martha Washington
Kudos: 14





	1. Million Things I haven't done

Panic.  
That was the first thing the Revolutionary Set felt.

After a couple of minutes, Alexander Hamilton, the infamous hothead, decided to open his eyes. Opening his eyes, all he saw was light. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, tensing when instead of the normal low groan, a pathetic whimper escaped his lips.

His eyes shot open and he swooped his head around, taking in his surroundings. It seemed to be the office lobby.

He paused as he recalled his meet up with his friends. He soon noticed the feeling of being watched. He looked around and locked eyes with the president and former general George Washington. Alexander watched uneasily as the man arose from his seat and started towards him. He started to panic as he got closer, seeing the man was now practically a giant compared to him.

"Alexander?" Washington asked softly, not wanting to spook the poor boy any more. Alex felt large hands swoop underneath him and let out a squeak as he was lifted off the ground and into the presidents arms.  
Feeling the panic rise in his chest, he leaned into the former general's touch, melting under his calming sways

He gave into the battle and let his eyes close.

\---------------------------  


Washington watched as the tiny Secretary slowly gave into his sleep. He continued swaying for a moment, basking in the paternal love he felt, when he heard a small yawn and remembered the rest of the de-aged Rev Set.


	2. LAFAYETTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washingdad deals with the rev set and suddenly he has practically adopted them
> 
> WOOHOOO 2nd chapter in less than an hour! Im incredibly sorry about the short chapters!  
> Ill try to post longer ones!  
> btw heres a quick guide on the rev set height ( age wise )
> 
> Lafayette: 8-9  
> Hercules: 6-7  
> John: 4-5  
> Alexander: 2-3
> 
> They have there memories, just their sizes and other stuffffff  
> ;-;

Lafayette was normally a stay-calm person, but soon they were overwhelmed with panic.

He awoke and surveyed their surroundings. The first thing he saw was George Washington cradling what looked like Alexander.

"Qu'est-il arrivé" He asked, shocking himself with how high pitched their voice was.  
" What?" Washington asked, obviously knowing little french.  
" What Happened?" Lafayette translated, annoyed at his child-like voice.

" First lets wake everyone else up, okay?" George said

\----------------------  
"Alexander, its time to wake up" George all but cooed at the small boy.

Alexander slowly open his eyes and took in the scene.  
He swiveled his head around to see what was holding him down.  
He turned beet red as he struggled to break free of the general's grip.

Washington set him on the ground and let him be, but Hamilton wouldnt have it. Alexander glared at him and tried to rant about his ' offworldly situation' but his speech seemed to be stunted

All that came out were baby coos and lispy words.  
He heard a snort and swooped his head around to figure out who it was but his glare softened as he found out it was john.

" So what happened to us?" Herc asked, hoping for a clue how to get rid of it.  
" I came to the lobby right as you all collapsed and when I ran over, y'all shrank before my eyes!" Washington explained

The Rev Set all had one sarcastic thought:

' Great '


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washingdad needs to take the deaged rev set to the store  
> That Turned out swell (sarcasm intensifies)
> 
> IM SO SORRY!!!!! Ive been caught up with ya know life and all but i am going to make a series outta this
> 
> me going on thesaurus.com - wHeEzE
> 
> =============================

"How do we get back to normal?" John screeched.  
" I don't know but I do know that I can't trust you all to take care of yourselves, no offence" Washington slowly explained to the fuming child in question.  
He then realized that he needed things for children, such as clothing and other related items." Alright. We first need to head to the store, where I can get the things needed for this'- He gestured to them-' fiasco." The rev set didn't seem to like the idea as they all began protesting going to a public area.

"Look, whether you like it or not you are coming to the store." Washington stated, concluding the argument. " Bon Sang " Laf huffed, causing Alex to snort and Washington to glare at him, knowing the translation.

He sighed and scooped up Alex only to have the small man argue him off. "NO!" Alex shouted

"Yes" Washington stated, ushering the others out the door. "Downdowndowndown-mmph!" Alex whined before Laf covered his mouth, "Just Stop mon ami" He scorned, earning a slap in the hand by the one and only Alex.

"Boys! Stop!" Washington snapped, struggling to unlock the car while holding Alexander. Hercules, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, went to Washington and whispered in his ear, " Do ya want me to hold him?" He asked, raising his eyebow. "Yes please, here" Washington handed a writhing Hamilton to the typically loud man.

Unlocking the car, Washington gestured the de-aged group into the backseat. He seated the seemingly oldest in the window seats and seated John next to Laf on the left side, and Herc held the pouting Alex

"Alright. Lets go" Washington said, sighing for what felt like the 10000th time today.


End file.
